


Denim Burn

by acheeseball



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Murdoc Niccals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheeseball/pseuds/acheeseball
Summary: Murdoc's plans for a hot night of fun fail miserably. That is, until he discovers just how weak Ace is for lace.





	Denim Burn

It was safe to say that Murdoc was pissed.

By now he’d gotten used to the incessant pounding of music that threatened to collapse the rickety floorboards of the Spirit House. He was even past caring that he was experiencing the inverse of personal space amid a boisterous crowd consisting mostly of strangers. As the surplus of bodies caused him to sway where he was standing, his furious glare was focused on one of his bandmates in particular.

Noodle was unaware of his presence as she belted away on a karaoke machine, stomping to the beat on top of the kitchen table. This was the same Noodle that had told Murdoc the day before that tonight she would be having a low-key movie night with one or two friends.

From the start, Murdoc had his doubts about this. Maybe several more friends would join in, and it would become less of a movie night and more of an opportunity to play crazy drinking games until dawn. But, he figured, he could still have a quiet evening holed up in his room, with minimal distractions from his own...  _ activities _ he had planned.

Then her friends began inviting their friends, and so on exponentially until, through the classic game of telephone, the general consensus was that she was hosting a house party. Noodle went right along with it as if that had been the plan all along. 

Maybe it was stupid of him to plan something that hinged on having a semblance of privacy when Noodle was around. In any case, he set back to the task at hand of wading through the impenetrable crowd to try and get to his room before he ran into Ace.

It wasn’t that he hated being around Ace. On the contrary, they had a lot of history, and Ace’s involvement in the band had led one thing to another. Although Murdoc struggled to admit it, these days Ace meant more to him than just a longtime old friend.

At this moment, though, Murdoc had to avoid him at all costs. He had made an awful mistake counting on a quiet evening, since he’d prepared for it with Ace in mind. Fuckup number one was dolling himself up in a complex lingerie set and hiding it under his clothes to surprise Ace like a scene straight out of a shitty convenience store erotic novel. Cheesy as hell, but Murdoc knew what Ace liked and was determined to rile him up. Fuckup number two was thinking that this lacy stealth mission would be comfortable for more than a couple of hours. 

The pinching and prodding of lace, elastic, and fasteners was bad enough. The fact that Ace had an uncanny ability to read Murdoc like a book was worse, and he had a habit of being a loudmouth. Given that the raunchy display was for Ace’s eyes only, and not the public’s, Murdoc was determined not to draw attention to himself. Ordinarily he was shameless, but his damn feelings for Ace changed everything. He had to get this thing off.

After what seemed like an eternity, Murdoc grasped the handle of his bedroom door. Surely now, he’d be able to escape this hubbub, and--

The door swung open to reveal an infestation of even more loud, intoxicated strangers. Murdoc froze in disbelief. He regarded these intruders, stacked on top of each other on a mat in the middle of the room. His gaze arrived at Ace, who was standing off to the side, filming this idiocy on his phone.  _ Oh, great. _

“Hey, Doc!” Ace exclaimed, glancing at Murdoc momentarily. Ace returned to capturing the scene on video, grinning widely. Murdoc grumbled and marched up to him, circling the pile of people on the floor.

“Mind telling me what the fuck’s going on here?” he demanded. 

“Drunk Twister,” Ace said. “There was no room to play anywhere else so we kinda set up in your room. Also, some of them are probably high and not drunk. Hard to tell.”

“Information I neither needed nor care about,” Murdoc grumbled. “Get them out.”

“Didn’t a ton of randos use to come in and out of Kong Studios back when the place was still standing?” Ace recalled.

“Oh, so just because I lived in a gigantic shithole with minimal security,  _ over a decade ago, _ means that I don’t value my sodding privacy in the tiny shithole I live in today?” Murdoc spat. 

“Well, good luck kickin’ em out.”

The people strewn across the Twister mat moved gracelessly, completely absorbed in their own amusement and banter. This would be like trying to herd cats.

Murdoc surreptitiously scratched under the waistband of his jeans as Ace flicked the game spinner, none the wiser to Murdoc’s situation. Would he have to wait until these dumbasses cleared out? The thought of enduring this nightmare any longer made him furious.

“Fuck’s sake,” he seethed.

“Come on, Doc, have some fun,” Ace said. “Here, record some of this for me.” Ace started to hand Murdoc his phone, but Murdoc stepped away.

“I’ll pass,” he said. “Call me when they clear out.” Maybe he’d be able to take refuge in the garage, though his expectations were low. Murdoc headed back for the door.

Within seconds, Murdoc learned just how volatile a heap of intoxicated partygoers could be. The minute he turned his back, he heard several rising shouts and the stampeding of feet. Before he could react, a hand came down hard on his lower back, the fingers catching around his waistband. Murdoc, along with most of the guests, toppled to the ground with a tremendous thud. 

“Right foot blue! How hard was that?!” Ace screamed over the groans of pain and howls of laughter. Murdoc lay on his stomach a few feet away from the mass of people, gritting his teeth at the dull pain the fall left in his shoulders. That was going to be sore later.

His stomach sank as he realized the state he was in. Despite the fact that he had worn a belt, whoever had braced their fall with the waistband of his jeans had pulled quite hard. His pants had been pulled down almost completely over his ass, exposing the highly intricate and strappy lingerie underneath in all its glory.

Sucking in a breath, Murdoc scrambled to pull his pants back up. He still hadn’t gagued anyone’s reaction to what had just happened to him, so he got up and faced the room. 

Amazingly, everyone on the Twister mat seemed to be oblivious to Murdoc, focusing nearly all their attention on the person who had caused everyone to fall over. No one was pointing or staring. If it had been any other situation, he would have been annoyed that the spotlight wasn’t on him, but right now this seemed like a miracle.

Then Murdoc met eyes with Ace. He had stashed his phone and taken off his shades, a look of intrigue clear in his eyes. Of course, he had seen.

Murdoc instantly darted out of the room and back into the sea of people. The crowd had thinned out a bit by now, but it was still difficult to maneuver. He elbowed his way down the stairs and past the foyer, not knowing what to do next. Should he keep heading for the garage? Just give up and hang out until the party died? 

A tap on his shoulder made him yelp. Murdoc swiveled around to face Ace.

“What the--” Murdoc stuttered, gesturing upstairs. “How did you…?”

“Thought you could get away, huh?” Ace smiled. There was something suggestive in his tone, even over the loud music. Ace looked around, hastily snatched Murdoc’s hand, and all but flung him into the nearby bathroom.

Murdoc figured that it would be useless to keep evading Ace at this point. He made sure to close and lock the door behind both of them.

“Alright,” Ace said, “first of all, are you okay? Didn’t break your hip or anythin’ after that fall?”

“I’m fine.” 

“Oh, good. Anyway, what’s got you actin’ so jumpy all of a sudden?”

Murdoc sighed. The now-muffled pounding of music was just ambient enough to make him shrink back from Ace self-consciously. They were alone, but not alone. Murdoc couldn’t think of a worse time to have been caught in such a state.

“You know,” started Murdoc, bluffing nonchalance, “beating around the bush never gets anything done.”

“Except that’s what you’re doing right now,” Ace pointed out.

“But you--” Murdoc gave up. “Come on. You saw this!”

Murdoc yanked up the hem of his shirt, but only halfway. Ace regarded that salacious snippet of Murdoc’s lacy ensemble, speechless for a moment. Murdoc caught his eyes roaming around the rest of his body as if mentally peeling away the rest of his clothes to get the full picture. 

“W-wow,” Ace exclaimed. “I knew you liked wearing thongs, but that looks like some boudoir shit.”

“It’s been itching like hell for the past two hours.”

“Murdoc, what’s this all for?” Ace finally asked. “ _ who’s _ this all for?”

“You, ya fuckhead!”

Ace looked dumbfounded. This time, his speechlessness was too much for Murdoc’s patience. 

“I thought we would be alone tonight. I...dressed for the occasion. I fucked it up and now I can’t take this elastic torture device off of me.”

“You were gonna surprise me with this fancy getup?” Ace said, drawing nearer. “ _ And  _ you called me a fuckhead?” He placed his slender hands on Murdoc’s shoulders. “This is the most romantic night of my life.”

Murdoc rolled his eyes way back into his skull to avoid focusing on Ace’s broad frame towering over him. Ace leaned into his ear.

“Mind showing off for me just a tad?”

That was another thing about Ace: one minute he was sappy jokester, and the next, he made Murdoc melt almost effortlessly. It was infuriating, and it was really making his sexual frustration come to a head.

“Just for you, Ace.” Murdoc conceded, despite being in a small bathroom at a house party with guests that were pounding at the door angrily. “Just for you.”

Ace backed up a few steps, allowing Murdoc to wriggle out of his shirt. He slipped it off his head and let it fall to the ground. Tight on his torso was a black lace camisole that disappeared into his waistband. His carpet of chest hair jutted out of every gap in the lace, and even more so around the swell of his paunch. Delicate threadwork subjugated by every manly bearing of Murdoc’s body-- to say this was Ace’s weakness would be an understatement.

Before Murdoc could make a seductive remark, Ace had lunged forward and kissed him, hard and dry on his chapped lips. 

“You look so fuckin’ hot,” Ace gushed upon separating. “I don’t even care about the bad timing as long as I get to see you like this.”

“Yeah, well,” Murdoc stumbled over his words a bit at Ace’s earnestness, “like I said, this itches. Whatever we’re doing, we’d better hurry it along.”

“Aww, you can’t hurry art appreciation, Doc.” Ace’s hands arrived on Murdoc’s waist. “I’ll give you something in return for lookin’ so nice for me.”

Within seconds, the hands on Murdoc’s waist had whirled him around to face the wall. Fingertips slid lower and dug into his hips. This was already shaping up to be one of Murdoc’s many turn-ons.

“How would you like my teeth on your neck?” Ace’s breath was hot in Murdoc’s ear as he fiddled with the older man’s belt. Once that was loose, Ace took the liberty of pressing his body flush against Murdoc. The pressure from his hard, clothed cock was just the feeling Murdoc needed.

“It’s all yours,” Murdoc hummed, slipping a strap over his shoulder. Ace set to work while Murdoc tended to his own needy clit. Hopefully the panties would wash out easily

If Ace’s weakness was lingerie, then Murdoc’s weakness was being bitten. Ace’s canines were quite sharp, and he used them to his advantage. He started by peppering Murdoc’s neck with kisses, then lightly raking his teeth over the skin. Once that caused goosebumps to spring up, Ace shifted his hands again.

“Say, is this a bodysuit?” Ace drawled. Now his hands were firmly cupping both sides of Murdoc’s chest. “You’re practically bursting out of this thing, not that I’m complaining.”

Ace was right. Murdoc thought he might’ve ordered the set a size too small, on account of how uncomfortable it was to wear as long as he had been. 

“Yeah,” Murdoc answered, “This top’s connected to the stockings, so that makes the whole thing a right bitch to take off.” 

“That’s fine with me,” Ace said. “You look so beautiful in lace, I could touch you all day.” 

Murdoc grunted as Ace began to fondle his chest roughly. Such loving words paired with such ravenous actions, and it was making Murdoc short of breath. Ace’s fingers circled around his erect nipples, pinching good and hard. The sensation, paired with him suddenly biting down into Murdoc’s neck like he’d promised to, made Murdoc moan loudly. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Ace,” Murdoc growled, furiously rubbing his own clit. He was aware of Ace’s hips still against him, rocking not-so-subtly, the hardness of his bulge even more pronounced. It really didn’t take nakedness to get Ace going. There was something thrilling in getting him off with his clothes still on. Or maybe it was Murdoc’s exhibitionist tendencies talking, considering the situation they were in. Whatever the case, he wanted to see how much he could make Ace come undone without so much as laying a finger on his cock. 

Murdoc nudged Ace’s ankle with his foot to make a small space between them.

“Eyes down here, now, love,” Murdoc ordered. 

He eased his pants down to mid-thigh, exposing more of the bodysuit, and most importantly, the panties. The sight was even more brazen down below. Murdoc braced his arm against the wall to keep his balance as he presented his ass like a trophy, smirking to himself at the desperate noises Ace was making. Thick hair protruded from the crotch of his panties just as Murdoc’s chest hair did from the top. He was sure Ace could see just how much the garment was riding up, as well as the way the connecting garters dug into the soft, pale green flesh of his thighs. 

“That’s what I’m fuckin’ talkin’ about,” Ace said lowly. He returned behind Murdoc, giving his ass a hefty slap on both sides. He ran his fingers underneath the straining garters.

“Don’t go ripping this thing up, Ace,” Murdoc advised. “It’s practically cutting off my circulation.” 

“I’m not gonna rip it up,” Ace assured. “Man, I wish I had some lube on me.”

“Well, there’s none in here.” Murdoc thought for a moment. “You wanna fuck me that badly, don’t you?”

Ace held Murdoc’s body close. “I dunno, you seem kinda occupied fingering yourself.”

Murdoc laughed. “Maybe so. Bet you wish it was your cock instead of my fingers, huh?”

Ace tensed, sensing what was at play. Murdoc could have sworn he felt Ace’s cock throb from where it was nestled between the two of them.

“F-Fuck off, Murdoc,” he said hoarsely. 

“I’m so wet. I’m so wet knowing how turned on you get just by rubbing up on me.”

Ace grumbled in frustration, gripping Murdoc’s ass. With his palms, he spread both cheeks wide and began to grind with more fervor than before. The denim of his jeans was a bit rough against Murdoc’s skin, but it did create a pleasant warmth in addition to the body heat that was already searing among them. 

“You hardly know what to do with yourself besides hump me like an animal,” Murdoc derided, feeling more daring. “You’d love to push these panties aside and go at it fast and hard.”

“I swear to god, you’re so--” Ace began, then cut himself off. He suddenly lifted his leg and braced his knee on the wall, taking a position that might’ve been appropriate if neither of them were wearing pants (or panties). Murdoc was confused for a moment, but decided to roll with it. He wasn’t done with Ace just yet.

“Picture this, Ace,” Murdoc said, trying to keep steady from Ace’s movements. “Imagine fucking my wet cunt, and then finishing off in my ass. Of course I’d make you clean all your mess with your tongue. Would that be enough to satisfy you?”

“Shit!” Ace hissed. Murdoc’s eyes widened as Ace began rutting against him almost violently, clothed bulge pistoning in and out of the lacy cleft of his ass. Ace was only this forceful after being edged and teased into a desperate fever. Murdoc’s back was curved up into an arch now, the hard underside of Ace’s erection ramming into the paper-thin fabric covering Murdoc’s drenched sex. The speed was enough to bring forth obscene wet noises despite the clothing in the way. Murdoc’s face burned in shock and arousal.

“Fuck me,” Ace breathed. “Fuck, I’m gonna--” Ace promptly silenced himself by sinking those wonderfully sharp teeth into Murdoc’s sweat-covered neck again. It wasn’t enough to conceal the guttural moans of climax surging from his throat as he so desperately continued to thrust in an effort to satiate himself.

Murdoc absorbed the sounds and sensations all at once, unable to stop his fingers from mashing his clit to orgasm. He hungered to be filled up in that moment, the sheer frustration of being frotted against like a makeshift sex toy making him snarl as he convulsed with pleasure. Muffled music continued to beat from the outside. It may or may not have disguised the noise.

Murdoc slumped against the wall, catching his breath after the last of the euphoria had ripped through him. Through the stupor of afterglow, he heard Ace groan in despair, and he realized something.

“Ace,” Murdoc said, turning around. “Did you…”

Ace stood hunched over, breathing heavily while cupping his crotch. He was keen on avoiding eye contact. 

“You came in your pants,” Murdoc announced bluntly.

“Yeah, thanks for noticing.” 

Murdoc shoved Ace’s hands out of the way to assess his clothing. The stain wasn’t major on the outside, but it was no doubt a sticky nightmare on the inside. It occurred to Murdoc that the stain could just as well have been from his own secretions, but he chose to dismiss that. 

“For Christ’s sake, Ace,” Murdoc cackled, tugging his own pants back up. “What are you, thirteen?” 

“Very funny,” Ace sneered. “Be a gentleman and go get me some new pants.” 

Murdoc, still amused, patted the side of Ace’s face in a way that could be described as loving.

“And don’t touch my face with your pussy fingers.”

“Ok, ok, fine.” Nothing like the brusqueness of post-coital lucidity. Murdoc headed for the door. “But we really ought to do this properly once i give my outfit a wash, yeah?” 

Ace sighed. “Yes, of course, Murdoc. Right now I just want some jizzless pants.”

Murdoc picked his shirt up and put it back on. “2D’s trousers’ll fit you, won’t they?” 

“Yeah, sure, just go.”

It didn’t register to either of them how disgusting that was, especially considering that Ace would likely leave said pants somewhere on the ground for poor 2D to stumble upon later. Nonetheless, Murdoc wiped his fingers on a hand towel and didn’t give the time of day to those waiting for the bathroom outside. He was just thankful to have someone as gross and offbeat as himself.

**Author's Note:**

> can we get an f in the chat for 2d 😔


End file.
